Rules
__NOEDITSECTION__ So some of you have seen my blog on the Fanon? __TOC__ General Rules :♦ 'Always listen to the admins'. They know what they're doing, and only want to keep the wiki fun and welcoming for everyone. Don't question their judgment or argue; just apologize and fix the mistake and don't do it again; admins aren't here to pick on you or make you feel bad, they're only doing what they need to to keep this place awesome. :♦ 'Do not vandalize'. If you start editing people's pages destructively, you will immediately be banned. If a pages says “please don't edit!”, then please, don't edit it without permission from the creator. Open pages (like the canon tribes and characters) can be edited and such. :♦ 'Don't be a jerk'. Don't. It's not cool. Don't make fun of people, don't make inappropriate jokes, don't use offensive slurs, and don't be mean. :♦ 'Keep everything PG-13'; not kidding around with this one. Keep in mind that most users on here are pretty young (this is a childrens' book series after all), so anything with adult content, excessive violence/gore, or strong profanity will not be tolerated. Characters can have mates and offspring, but no content you wouldn't want someone like your school principal or your grandmother to see. (mature content warnings must be applied to the more borderline pages). Report any offensive language or other mature-content infringements to an admin immediately, and they will take care of it. :♦ 'No badge farming'. Seriously, this is really not cool. Putting pictures, articles, or categories in the wrong spot is called badge farming, and it is an awful way to get attention on the wiki. The point system and leader board is not to be abused; people actually did stuff to get on there. If you want to just cheat your way up and disregard everyone's hard work, don't. :♦ 'No flaming'; control yourselves, people. If you can't control your anger, you're not gonna be making many friends; just be nice, that's all we ask. :♦ 'No mind games or threats'. No blackmailing, threatening, or anything else like that. In some cases, certain threats and such are illegal, and can be punishable not only by wiki staff, but by federal law. Everyone's human; don't try to be above anyone else, because you're not. :♦ 'Obey copyright laws'. This is a legal problem; it's not just a wiki rule. Do not use other people's characters, stories, art, coding, or other ideas without giving them proper credit or asking permission first. Not only is it really uncool and mean, but its also illegal, so stay away from that. :♦ 'Treat everyone with respect'. We're all equal here, so don't be making fun of people or being mean or anything. You can provide constructive criticism, but just insulting someone's stuff is not cool. Character Rules :♦ 'Avoid making characters from unusable tribes.' It is not recommended to have a character from an unusable tribe as they are not allowed to roleplay and sort of defeat the purpose of having our current usable tribes. These characters are allowed to be used in fanfiction though if you really want to make one. :♦ 'Avoid making overpowered or Mary/Gary-Sue characters.' This means to avoid having an OC that's way more powerful than everyone else or a character that's perfect or flawless. Generally, people on the wiki do not like these OCs as they take the fun out of things like roleplaying. You could make an OC like this if you really wanted to, but you'd probably not be allowed to join in roleplays and stuff like that. You'd also probably be asked to tone the OC down. Just seriously avoid doing it. :♦ 'Do not add to other peoples' characters without permission.' Don't add extra information about other people's characters on their pages. Don't give someone's character a backstory or an appearance or a personality or something like that without permission. It's just not fair for the people who worked hard on these OCs and want to share their own ideas on these pages. That being said, minor edits, such as editing typos and adding categories are fair game. :♦ 'Do not use someone else's character without permission.' It's only okay to use someone else's character if you get permission to do so. Otherwise, avoid doing it, as others don't want their hard work to be messed around with by someone they don't completely trust with it. Chat Guidelines "Zero-Tolerance" rules When I say zero-tolerance, I mean that it doesn't require a chat mod to ask another chat mod before acting, whereas currently all offenses require speaking to someone else. In addition, these rules wouldn't require a warning before a kick or ban. :♦ 'Excessive Swearing'. I mean swearing that clearly isn't accidental. I'm aware that accidental swearing happens (I once mispelled "ship"... sorry guys), so this would really only apply to when its very clearly intentional. The other exception would be like, brand new users, who simply aren't aware of some of our rules (This happens more than you might think). :♦ 'Posting of NSFW links'. Helio brought up that it shouldn't really warrant a warning if it's very clearly intentional. I agree, but honestly, I think that NSFW links should warrant at minimum a kick, even if accidental (why would you have a nsfw link copied, exactly???). :♦ 'Usernames with swears in them'. I should note that this one was literally added five minutes before this thread was posted. There was a user who just joined chat with a swear in the username and I immediately kicked them. When users do this, a warning is most definitely not necessary. I kicked them, but normally I would suggest a ban (I took too long to react, I wanted them out quickly). Chat Moderator Guidelines :♦ Chat Mods should check with other chat mods before issuing a kick or ban. The traditional order of events is Warning, Kick, Ban. A lot of mods, I have noticed, are skipping directly to a ban. Do your best to not do this. ::♦ When there are multiple chat mods on, but many are away, then it is the active chat mods' job to enforce chat rules. ::♦ When there is only one chat mod on, that chat mod essentially is the rule enforcer, meaning they don't need to ask anyone else, especially if something requires that they act quickly. ::♦ When there is only one mod on, the longest ban you issue should only be a few days. It is best to have a temporary ban and then talk it over with other mods. :♦ Different offenses require different ban times. If it's a small offense, limit the ban to a few days to a week at minimum. It's not that big of a deal, there's no reason to issue a perm ban, especially right after kicking. ::♦ If a user has a swear in their name, a warning is not going to cut it. A kick is most effective. It is faster than a ban (Bans have another screen to go through), and often times gets the message across. If they come back then ban them. ::♦ The real only time that you should ever jump directly to a ban is spamming of nsfw links or spamming of swearing. A kick should always be used before a ban unless in a circumstance like this. Kicks are still easier than bans, but a ban here would honestly not be questioned. Tribe Rules :♦ 'NO NEW TRIBES'. We are not allowing any new fanmade tribes. We have fifteen usable tribes, and eight of those are fanmade. We cannot possibly maintain a ton of fanon tribes, so we will not allow any more for the time being. If you have ideas for a new tribe, you can drop it off at the Tribe Ideas thread, or . If you would like to make a character from fanon tribes, it is required, as a sign of courtesy, to ask the tribe's creator if making an OC (original character) from their tribe is acceptable. It's good etiquette, allows them to see how many members they've been getting, and sometimes users will have certain restrictions. Some tribes are "Open", and do not require permission to make a character from that tribe. Users with Positions Click the links in the headers to see what each position can do. This list does not follow the user-rights, but is instead based on the admin reviews, and any promotions and demotions since the reviews. For more information about gaining a position on this wiki, please visit or the Promotions Board. I want it to be known right here that users with rights are not better than other users and they shouldn't give you that feeling. This wiki is a team-effort, and it takes contributions from all users, privileged with more buttons or not to make it run smoothly. That being said, you are obligated to respect an admin's authority and listen to what they say. If you feel like an admin is mistreating you, you are encouraged to report them to another admin and they'll help you sort things out.